


Framar Smuts

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Bromance to Romance, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Drop the soap joke, Flirting, Gay, Kisses, Lovers, Lube, Lust, M/M, Marks, Moaning, Mostly Top Lamar and Bottom Franklin, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Panting, Rough Sex, Sex Positions, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slightly Out Of Character, Smut, Sometimes Top Franklin and Bottom Lamar, Wall Sex, after sex cuddles, pinning, sometimes using saliva as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are Franklin x Lamar smuts ;)I wrote these with a friend (she wrote Franklin's parts and I had wrote Lamar's parts).





	1. Dirty Lovin'

Lamar drags Franklin in their room. He closed the door behind them. 

 

Lamar takes his clothes off then, he kisses him. 

 

Franklin kissed him back. 

 

"Take off your clothes~" 

 

Franklin takes off his clothes. 

 

Lamar smiled, kissing Franklin's neck. He pushes Franklin on the bed. He grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He lubed his dick then, puts the bottle back too. 

 

“Nigga.” Franklin said 

 

"What now?" 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

"No, what?" Lamar sat down, refusing to move until Franklin tells him. 

 

“Even after so many times we had sex, you’ll always be big.” 

 

Lamar got turned on again. He spreads Franklin's legs, pushing inside him. 

 

“Lamar~” 

 

Lamar thrusted in and out of him, fast paced. He thrusts harder and deeper in. 

 

Franklin moans. “Lamar~!”  

 

Lamar also moaned. "Franklin~" he was thrusting still. 

 

“You're so big, nigga~” 

 

Lamar smirked at that. "Tell me something I don't know." 

 

“No idea.” 

 

Lamar almost laughed but, he just smirks, kissing Franklin's lips again. 

 

Franklin kissed back too. 

 

In a few seconds, Lamar came inside him. 

 

“Oh baby~” Franklin said 

 

Lamar smiled again, pulling out of Franklin. 

 

“Let me blow you~” Frank also said to him. 

 

"Sure, bear~" Lamar said, laying on his back, onto the bed. 

 

“Stand up.” F said 

 

"Picky much?" After saying that, Lamar gets up and is standing now. 

 

Franklin goes on his knees. 

 

Lamar blushes with a smirk as he looks down at him. 

 

Franklin first gives him a hand. 

 

Lamar bit his lower lip, not letting a moan escape. 

 

Franklin goes to medium speed. 

 

Lamar lets a moan out of his mouth. 

 

“Always release your moans.” 

 

'What the hell? Why is he acting like this?' Lamar thought to himself. 

 

“I’m not gonna do anything unless I hear your moans.” 

 

"F-Fine..." 

 

Franklin licks the tip. 

 

Lamar moans quietly, softly too. 

 

Franklin licked it. 

 

Lamar was moaning more. 

 

Franklin takes him all in suddenly. 

 

Lamar moaned loudly because of the sudden contract. 

 

Franklin sucks it all over his dick. 

 

Lamar closes his eyes, feeling pleasure. He lets a small moan out. 

 

Franklin continues to suck. 

 

Lamar did a slight thrust in Franklin's mouth. 

 

Franklin sort of chokes. 

 

He came in Franklin's mouth. 

 

Franklin pulls out and swallows. 

 

Lamar lays on the bed, on his side now. 

 

"Wanna cuddle?" 

 

Franklin nods his head. 

 

"Come here." L said, with a smile. 

 

Frank goes to him. 

 

They were cuddling now. 

 

Franklin smiles. He falls asleep. 

 

Lamar also falls asleep. 

 


	2. Horny Much?

Lamar got on top of him and kissed Franklin's lips, giving him a deep, hot kiss. 

 

Franklin kissed back. 

 

Lamar deepens the kiss, putting his tongue in Franklin's mouth. 

 

Franklin tries to fight for dominance. Lamar wins tho. 

 

Lamar pulled away, putting Franklin on his hands and knees. 

 

“Horny much? You're getting excited.” 

 

"Only for you~ Franklin, I want you so bad~" Lamar said in a lusty voice in Franklin's ear. 

 

Franklin’s breathing got heavy. 

 

Lamar quickly took off his clothes, he was naked now. He grabs the lube bottle from the nightstand drawer. He lubed his dick, putting the bottle back after. 

 

Franklin starts to laugh. 

 

Lamar slightly glared at him. "What's so funny?" 

 

“You're getting very excited.” 

 

Lamar leans down, saying something into Franklin's ear again. "If you don't shut up, I'II fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit down for a week~" he said in a dark and again lusty tone of voice. 

 

“Do it so that I can’t sit down anymore.” 

 

Lamar growled and grabs Franklin's hips. He pushed in, slamming inside him. 

 

Franklin moans. “Lamar~” 

 

He went in and out of him, hard and fast too. 

 

“Calm down.” Franklin said 

 

Lamar breaths and leaned down, kissing Franklin's neck. He slow down his thrusts. 

 

Franklin is holding the bedsheets very tightly. “I want to see your face while you're fucking me.” 

 

Lamar pulled out and turned Franklin over. He spreads Franklin's legs and thrusted back inside him. 

 

Franklin moans even louder. “Faster and deeper in~!” 

 

Lamar lost control of himself. He was thrusting faster, harder, and deeper into him. 

 

Franklin cries out in pleasure. 

 

Lamar thrusted and hits Franklin's prostate. 

 

Franklin closed his eyes and moans even louder than before. 

 

"Fuck~! Franklin~! You're mine~!" Lamar moaned out, he thrusts hard. 

 

Lamar kisses Franklin's upper thigh then, he kissed Franklin's neck, lightly biting it. 

 

Franklin moans again. “Fuck me good~” 

 

Lamar thrusted deep three more times. He came inside Franklin. 

 

“It’s over?” 

 

Lamar was panting as he pulled out. He glares at Franklin. 

 

Franklin tries to walk but, couldn’t at all properly. 

 

Lamar felt bad now. He puts his face into the pillow. "S-Sorry..." he said, feeling bad. 

 

“We had sex. It’s part of it.” 

 

"I know." 

 

“Then, why do you feel bad that my ass hurts so much?” 

 

"Because I don't like hurting you. I don't know...man, fuck it." Lamar said, covering his face. 

 

Franklin hugs Lamar. “It’s okay, man.” 

 

Lamar hugs back, with a smile. 

 

“Round two? Like you fucking me since you  love my moans.” Franklin said 

 

"Ok but, nah, I'II let you be on top this time." Lamar said to him. 

 

“Tonight we’ll sleep naked.” 

 

"Sure~" Lamar had another smile. 

 

“Nigga, can I have a lap dance, please?” 

 

Lamar's blush darkened. "Um..." 

 

Franklin smirks. “I’ll give you one.” 

 

Lamar fainted after that. 'I'm gonna die. I didn't think he was serious.' he thought 

 

Franklin panicked. “Wake up, baby! Lamar?!” 

 

Lamar slowly opens his eyes. He looked up at Franklin and blushes a deeper shade of red. 

 

Franklin sighs in relief. 

 

"I'm not dead." 

 

“You fainted.” 

 

"Oh right." 

 

“Are you ready?” 

 

Blood adrenaline rushed through Lamar as his face heated up and he was panicking inside. 

 

Franklin hugs him again. “What now?” 

 

"I want that round two~ It's your turn anyway~" Lamar said, then kisses him. 

 

Franklin kissed back too after a few seconds, he pulls away. “I love your dick inside of me.” 

 

"Someone doesn't like to be a top." 

 

“Nope.” 

 

"Well, I'm not fucking you. Not with what happened. Not being a top right now." 

 

“I’ll do anything.” 

 

"What happened to liking fucking me? Why do you like getting fucked now?" Lamar asked 

 

“I’ll fuck you.” 

 

"Finally~ Use lube and a condom, if you don't, I'II kill you." Lamar gets on his hands and knees. 

 

“You didn’t use a condom with me.” 

 

Lamar hits his head against the bed again. "I fucking knew that I forgot something!" 

 

“I love your warm cum inside of me.” 

 

Lamar blushed again. "S-Shut up! You gonna fuck me or not!?" 

 

“My dick is not hard.” 

 

"Fucking damnit!" 

 

Franklin looks up. 

 

Lamar looked at him and got closer to him. He roughly grabs Franklin's dick, he starts stroking him up and down, faster too. 

 

Franklin moans and looks at him again. 

 

Lamar was slightly angry. He started rubbing it more as he rubs the head of it around. 

 

“Oh Lamar~” 

 

"Shut up and don't ask for a blow either, I just might bite your dick off." Lamar said, pissed off and with a slight glare. 

 

Franklin smirked. “Aren’t you feisty today?” 

 

Lamar just rolled his eyes. 

 


	3. Ride Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Lamar ;) ♡

Franklin is snuggling against him and starts to spoon him in his sleep. 

 

Lamar starts panting like crazy, he rubs his ass against Franklin's clothed dick. 

 

Franklin moans softly. 

 

"Franklin~ Bear~ I want you~" Lamar panted 

 

Lamar groans, still rubbing against Franklin. 

 

Lamar couldn't wait anymore, he pulled Franklin's pants and boxers down. 

 

“Hurry up, Lamar.” 

 

He starts licking then, sucking him off, putting his mouth all the way on Franklin's dick. 

 

Franklin holds in his moaning. 

 

Lamar nearly gags as he sucks more. 

 

Franklin got very hard. 

 

Lamar pulls back off him. 

 

Lamar grabs the condom and lube bottle from the drawer. He quickly puts both on Franklin's dick. He puts the stuff away after. 

 

“Someone wants dick up their ass.” Franklin said 

 

"Shut up~ You gonna do something~?" 

 

Franklin is confused. 

 

"Are you gonna fuck me or not~?" Lamar said 

 

“Get on top of my fat dick.” 

 

"What happens if I don't~?" 

 

“Ride my dick like it was a horse.” 

 

"Anything for you~" Lamar also said, blushing again. He gets on, putting Franklin's dick inside himself. 

 

He grabs Franklin's shoulders, bouncing, up and down on Franklin's dick. 

 

Franklin moans. “How’s my dick~?” 

 

"So big~ Franklin~" Lamar said, he blushed madly, rolling his head back in pleasure. 

 

“Is my dick your favorite horse~?” 

 

"Yeah~" 

 

Franklin smirks. “Ride the horse~” 

 

Lamar went up and down. Harder and faster, thrusting deeper. "Fuck~! Franklin~!" 

 

Franklin helps Lamar to take his dick even more in. 

 

"Frank~! Ahh~!" Lamar moaned, feeling pleasured. 

 

“Like your favorite horse~?” 

 

"Really love it~" 

 

“How big am I~?” 

 

"Really big~" 

 

Franklin moans again. “You're so tight~” 

 

"Only for you~" 

 

“Forever.” 

 

"Yes~ I love you~" 

 

“Love you too~” 

 

Lamar kissed him as he continues to thrust down. 

 

Franklin moaned. “I’m so close~” 

 

"Me too~" 

 

Franklin came in the condom. 

 

Lamar came on Franklin's chest. When he finally calmed down, he slowing got off, blushing a deep shade of red again. 

 

“Nigga, you were so tight.” 

 

Lamar puts his head into the pillow. "Yeah..." 

 

Franklin cleans them up. 

 

"My ass hurts now..." L said, quietly in the pillow. 

 

Franklin feels bad. 

 

Lamar kisses him, then, pulled back. He looked at him, blushing. "But, I kinda like it when you talk dirty to me." he said, sorta shy. 

 

“You rode my dick like a horse.” 

 

Lamar screamed into the pillow. 

 

“You enjoyed yourself.” 

 

"I did but, please don't call your dick a horse again, I might die from embarrassment." 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

"Whatever, dawg. It's fine." Lamar said 

 

After that, he cuddles up close to him. 

 


	4. More Sex

“I’m still so fucking horny.” Franklin said 

 

"Again?" 

 

“Yes.” 

 

"Are you tired or is it my turn to be top?" Lamar asked 

 

“Your turn.” 

 

"You gonna get me hard again, sexy~?" 

 

“Use lube and no condom please.” 

 

"Ok, now come on." L said with a smile. 

 

Franklin took all of Lamar in. 

 

Lamar moans again. 

 

Franklin takes him deeper in with each moan. 

 

Lamar got very hard. 

 

Franklin continues to take him deeper in. 

 

"Stop~ baby~" 

 

Franklin removed the dick. 

 

Lamar lubed his dick then, puts the bottle in the drawer again. "On your hands and knees~" he said in a lusty dark voice. 

 

Franklin quickly does what he’s been told. 

 

Lamar grabs Franklin's hips, pushing in. He starts going in and out, medium paced, only halfway in each time to tease Franklin. 

 

“Don’t tease me.” 

 

"You want my dick deep inside, don't ya~? Beg for it~" Lamar said 

 

“Please, baby.” 

 

"That all you got~?" 

 

“You're way bigger than me~” 

 

That turns Lamar on as he slammed all the way inside him. 

 

Franklin moans. “Go rough for me~” 

 

Lamar goes harder and faster, roughly thrusting deeper into him. 

 

Franklin moans even louder. “You're so big~” 

 

"You want me so bad~?" 

 

Lamar kept this same thrust going. 

 

“Y-yes~ baby boy~” 

 

Lamar slams hard, slightly angry. "Don't call me that." 

 

Franklin moaned. “Sorry.” 

 

Lamar smiled, leaning down and kissing Franklin's neck again. He thrusted more in his boyfriend. 

 

“Why can’t I call you a baby boy?” Franklin asked him. 

 

"Because we're the same age." 

 

“It's your nickname.” 

 

"No, it's not." Lamar said, grinding his teeth in anger. He thrusted hard each time. 

 

“I sometimes call you that.” 

 

"You don't call me that, you call me your teddy bear." 

 

“Aww, someone’s upset that I’m not calling him a teddy bear.” 

 

'I've been tricked!?' Lamar thought 

 

"I'II kill you!" Lamar said, angrily. He was close tho. 

 

“You loved it when I call you those two nicknames.” 

 

Lamar quickly pulled out, he didn't want to hurt Franklin. He glared at him with dark eyes. 

 

Franklin is sad. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Lamar didn't want Franklin to be sad and quickly pushes back in. 

 

Franklin lets out another moan. 

 

He thrusts some then, came into him. 

 

Franklin felt the cum deep in him. 

 

Lamar was panting against Franklin's back. 

 

He pulled out. 

 

Lamar blushed after. "I get lost during it so, I don't pay attention much." 

 

Franklin smiles at him. “I'm okay for now. And you?” 

 

"I don't hurt much anymore now." Lamar said back to him. 

 

"Not really horny now ethier." 

 

Franklin snuggled against the blanket. 

 

Lamar lays next to him, wrapping his arms around Franklin. 

 

Both of them fall asleep now. 

 


	5. Shower Sex

Lamar and Franklin were taking a shower together, warm water on their bodies. 

 

Lamar grabs the soap. 

 

Franklin starts to clean himself. 

 

“Drop the soap.” Franklin said to him. 

 

Lamar's face heated up as his blush darkened again. He looked back at him, glaring. "Don't you dare, dawg. I'II kill your ass if you do." 

 

“Not if you don’t drop the soap.” 

 

Lamar threw the soap to the other side of the shower. He pins Franklin up against the shower wall, he glared down at him. 

 

“What?!” 

 

Lamar smirks again. He kissed Franklin's lips, lovingly. 

 

Then, he kisses Franklin's neck, leaving a dark, sweet love mark on there. 

 

“You're abusing my neck.” 

 

"You love it tho~" Lamar said into Franklin's ear. 

 

“That’s true.” 

 

Lamar was smirking more. "Why don't you grab the soap now~?" 

 

“Oh hell no.” 

 

Lamar laughed at that. "You're the one who started it." 

 

“Not my fault that you had the soap.” 

 

"I don't have it now." 

 

“I don’t.” 

 

"Get it~" Lamar said then, he licks his lips. 

 

Franklin picks up the soap. 

 

Lamar blushes, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Now I have it.” 

 

"Yeah. Fuck it, whatever." Lamar turns around. He washes his hair. 

 

Franklin ‘accidentally’ drops it. 

 

"That's it." After saying that, Lamar wets his dick with the water and pushed Franklin up against the shower wall again, this time the other way. He pushes inside him. 

 

Franklin moans. 

 

Lamar also moaned. He goes in and out of him, medium paced. 

 

“Why is your dick inside of me?” 

 

"Why do you think?" L asked as he was panting like a cat in heat. He rested his head on Franklin's shoulder. 

 

“I’m innocent.” Franklin had sarcasm in his voice. 

 

Lamar thrusted deeper into him. "You're not innocent when you love my dick all the way inside you~" 

 

“Fuck me really hard and deep in~” 

 

Lamar was thrusting faster and harder into him now. He rolled his head back in pleasure.  

 

Franklin felt tears were coming out but, it’s pleasure. 

 

Lamar grabs Franklin's hips, going that same fast pace in him. 

 

“L-Lamar~” 

 

"Franklin~" Lamar panted again. 

 

“I’m close~” 

 

Lamar was so out of it in pleasure that he wasn't listening to him. He couldn't help it too as he slammed inside him with his thrusts. 

 

Something twisted in Lamar as he slowed down his thrusts. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

"Nothing." Lamar pulled out and came on the shower ground. The water washed it away. 

 

“I’m so close~” Franklin moans again. 

 

Lamar turned him around. He got on his knees. He puts Franklin's dick all the way inside his mouth. He bobs his head, up and down as he deepthroats him. He was licking and sucking him. 

 

Franklin is screaming his name out. “Nigga, take me all in~” 

 

Lamar did, almost gagging as he sucks him off more. 

 

“Go back if you don’t want me to cum in your mouth.” 

 

Lamar pulls back, getting up. He was trying to breathe after that. 

 

He strokes him, up and down again. 

 

Franklin cums loads all over. 

 

The water washes it all away. 

 

Franklin tries to catch his breath. 

 

"Damn..." Lamar said, leaning up against the shower wall. 

 

“I feel so dirty.” 

 

"Sorry..." Lamar covers his face. 

 

“Love your dick.” 

 

Lamar smirked at him. "I'm starting to think that you love my dick more than me." 

 

“I love all of you.” 

 

Lamar smiled as he blushed. "Thanks." 

 

“Why do you think I only love your dick?” 

 

"Lately, it's been like that and I don't know why..." 

 

“I love ALL of you.” Franklin repeated to him. 

 

Lamar smiles more as he kisses him again. 

 

Franklin also kissed back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) ♡


End file.
